Lady Comstock
Lady Comstock was the First Lady of Columbia and the wife of Zachary Hale Comstock. She was allegedly murdered by Daisy Fitzroy, leader of the anarchist faction, the Vox Populi. She is remembered and revered by the citizens of Columbia, featured on her aerodome and having a memorial dedicated to her in the Hall of Heroes. Even Daisy Fitzroy, who opposes The Founders, commended Lady Comstock's kind deposition.Voxophone, A Place in the World History Father Comstock, believing that he must father a child for Columbia to go on past his death, had the Luteces seek out his child from an alternate universe, as he had become sterile due to a contraption used to open tears. Lady Comstock quickly became suspicious of this child, and soon accused Rosalind Lutece of being the mother, believing that she was having an affair with her husband. Rosalind denied the claim and told Lady Comstock of the child's true origins. Lady Comstock, confused and angered by her conflicting thoughts, decided she would need to break her silence about the child.Voxophone, No Longer Father Comstock had her killed before she was able to reveal the true nature of Elizabeth's birth and framed Daisy Fitzroy for her murder. Events of Bioshock Infinite After arriving in Emporia, Booker and Elizabeth head to the Comstock House, only to find that the gate is locked. Because Elizabeth is wearing Lady Comstock's dress, the gate's automatic voice coding mistakes her for Lady Comstock. Elizabeth attempts to gain entrance using her hand, but is rejected and decides that they will need to use Lady Comstock's real hand. The two set out to visit the grave of Lady Comstock to pay their regards and take her hand, only for Father Comstock to hijack Elizabeth's powers and forcefully bring Lady Comstock back as an insane version that is nether dead nor alive, influenced by Elizabeth's resentment and fear of her--the Siren. She immediately attacks, motivated by her past belief that Elizabeth was the result of an affair between her husband and Rosalind Lutece. The Luteces tell the pair that they will need to seek out three tears that contain truths that Father Comstock has destroyed. After seeking out the tears, which reveal that Comstock planned to have the Luteces killed as well, the player fights the Siren one last time. Elizabeth apologizes to Lady Comstock and helps her realize that her husband had her murdered. Forgiving Elizabeth, Lady Comstock allows her and Booker to enter Comstock House and vanishes. Strategy The best way to beat the ghost of Lady Comstock is to use Shock Jockey on her minions. Her minions will respawn unless they're killed while electrocuted. Stun her minions with Shock Jockey, then dispatch them permanently. The Shock Jockey can travel quite the distance, so the Sniper Rifle is an excellent way of safely dispatching them from a distance while taking minimal damage, but any weapon capable of doing high damage will do the trick. When Lady Comstock's minions are killed, she will continually chase you around the graveyard. Her only attack is an AoE spell which will break your shield if you're standing inside the blast radius. The rest of the battle is at close ranges for the most part, so use whatever guns you have to damage her while avoiding her AoE attack Trivia *Posters and dedications are seen throughout Colombia of the fallen Lady Comstock. *Her appearance is based on Alice Roosevelt Longworth . *In full-scale portraits of her, it is notable that she wears the same outfit that Elizabeth later takes on. *The coffin chained to the back of the First Zealot in the Comstock Center bears a relief of Lady Comstock. *It is believed that her first name was Anna (evident from a poster in Battleship Bay which says: "See the very dress worn by A. Comstock herself!"). This suggests that because she never had to give birth, she never died but instead lived on to see Booker reborn as Zachary Comstock. This also implies that Booker named Anna (Elizabeth) after her mother who died at birth, a common occurance in the real world. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party